Eden Moore
Eden Moore is a pureblood witch, with a strong background in Muggle culture. She started at Hogwarts halfway through her 6th Year and barely scraped by enough to make it to 7th. She failed her first 7th year, and dropped out a month into her second attempt. Background Before Hogwarts Eden was born in America, though her parents were both British and Hogwarts Alumni. They had eloped to America to get away from her father, Jonathon's overbearing parents, both completely repulsed by the Dark Arts. Her mother, Anne Marie had lost her father when she was 6, and her mother unfortunately passed away when she was 16, and she had no other family. With the addition of Eden, that was all the family either of them wanted. They moved around America often, never staying in one place for more than a couple years, but more often moving once a year. Her parents rarely ever used magic, instead opting to fit in with Muggles, and more than a couple moves were influenced by accidental uses of magic when Eden was growing up. When given the option to send Eden to Ilvermorny, her parents decided to home school her, and were very strict with what they allowed her to learn, and kept a secret. They weren't the best magic users, and years of disuse made it a challenge to teach Eden, but their goal wasn't competence, it was to control outbursts. As such, she was very limited to using magic to only an hour or two a day. She didn't really mind, she had been going to Muggle schools her entire life, school and socializing filled her time easily. She was also extremely interested in cooking (her parents were not the best), and they helped her develop her culinary abilities. They were fairly strict parents, limiting what she could do with her hair, and appearance, though she often found ways around it. The hair coloring charm was her all time favorite. As she grew older, and began researching magic more on her own from the books her parents provided, she developed a deep interest in charms and enchantments. She began thinking of what she wanted to do after she graduated, or went to college. While she did well in school, no career really grabbed her, but she hadn't known any other wizards or witches, or really, much of the culture, besides occasional stories her parents would tell her of their time at Hogwarts, or (heavily edited) stories of their youth. Her parents kept a lot of information from her, primarily because they didn't see magic as an important part of their life, blending in with the Muggle communities they lived with their primary goal. Things had been changing for a while, but, the catalyst was when her father received the news that his parents were dead. It was a shock, to say the least, and he had honestly never considered moving back to England while they were alive, but, it had been clear for a while that they were not the best teachers for Eden. She had become more and more curious, and they couldn't keep up with her anymore. The accidents that would happen when she'd try potions, or mispronounce a spell were becoming more difficult to correct. If they were going to send her to school, the only place they would trust would be Hogwarts. After a long time researching his parents death, they decided to move. They had some misgivings regarding sending Eden to boarding school, but they were confident in how they raised her. It was necessary at this point. Attending Hogwarts ''6th Year, starting in January '' When Eden arrived, she did go a little crazy. She no longer had to change her hair multiple times a day, from the dull brown to purple and pink and blue and back again before she was home. She could cut her hair and way she wanted! She got herself her first piercing, and then several more. She drank plenty at the weekly parties, and explored the castle like crazy. She was completely enthralled with every aspect of Hogwarts, even more about being surrounded by other witches and wizards. A world of possibilities opened up to her, and she drank it all in. She also met her first serious boyfriend, Jasper Hart not long after she started. And then, she learned there was a Dark Arts class. The biggest forbidden topic in her household. It took her less than ten seconds from hearing about it to sign up for it. Not long after she arrived, she received a letter, from Justine Moore. Her father's mother. It seemed only his father had passed away, and her mother planted the story that she was dead as well. Justine knew they had a child, but didn't know more than the fact that Eden existed, not her name, gender, anything. But, thanks to paying a couple Hogsmeade shop owners, she was able to find out when a Moore started. Justine had 3 children, but due to various circumstances, Jonathon was the only one to produce an suitable (read:pureblood) heir for the family business. After the death of her husband, she felt the need to prepare for her own end, though she was only in her mid-60's, and very healthy. Eden was the last chance to carry on the family line, and she tried to do her best to get to know her. The Justine Eden grew to learn through the letters interested her. Her parents never told her that her grandparents were alive, she had grown up thinking that both were orphans. She started to realize that her parents didn't tell her a lot of things, and as her love of magic grew, so did the resentment over all the years she wasted when she could've been attending Hogwarts, or Ilvermorny, or really doing anything ''other than being fed bits and pieces of information. It didn't take long for Eden's parents to find out Justine was still alive, and honestly, they had been living in America so long that they were having a hard time adjusting. They wanted to leave, as soon as possible. They sent for Eden, and the events ofthis storymode occured. (Note, a few things have been retconned: Eden is still 16, but she applied for emancipation. Also...It was my first storymode). For the rest of the school year, she focused on learning all that she could, and worked with Professor Montenegro (who was previously mentored by her grandmother's) privately to study the Dark Arts deeper. Her relationship with Jasper grew more and more serious, but, there were a few problems. The biggest one was that he absolutely despised the Dark Arts, and everything related. Since Eden had just started learning about them when they began dating, she didn't bring up her interest. The deeper she got into it, the guiltier she felt about keeping it a secret. More issues started popping up in their relationship, and, when they decided to try to recommit to the relationship, she finally let him in on how much she loved learning about the Dark Arts. She was promptly dumped, and spent the next month or so of summer feeling horrible. 'Summer, Her first 7th Year, and Pip ''' To be added__FORCETOC__